


Punk Intervenes

by esteefee



Series: Fair Trade [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's in a funk; Punk intervenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk Intervenes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischief5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/gifts).



> [Podfic read by Wihluta](http://www.squidge.org/~esteefee/punk_xt3.mp3).

John doesn't know what to do when Rodney is like this, pacing around the apartment and muttering to himself, a streak of whiteboard marker on his cheek. Even Ada seems hesitant to approach him, and has sequestered herself in the corner between the couch and the standing lamp where she's probably chewing on the Ethernet cord again.

Punk, though, is fearless, and is stalking Rodney's bare ankles as prey, hunkering down each time he passes and then bounding after him to bat at his heels.

Rodney doesn't seem to notice the first couple of times, and John sits back and waits for the explosion, hoping it will be enough to draw Rodney out of his funk since John's offer of a fresh scone; of a cup from the latest batch of aged Sumatra; even of a quick-and-dirty blow-job, have all been irritably rejected or completely ignored.

Sure enough, the flash of skin on the next pass is too tempting for Punk, and she uses both paws and a little bit of teeth, it looks like, and Rodney yelps and spins, glaring down at her in outrage.

"What was that? What precisely was that? Do I look like a delectable meal to you? Is that it?"

Punk stares up at Rodney with her one eye, tail swishing back and forth.

Rodney puts his hands on his hips. "Because, seriously, I don't even know what you would do with me if you succeeded in bringing me down as prey—it's not like you could manage to eat all of me before the rest of me decomposed completely."

Punk hunkers down even further, her butt in the air.

"Oh, ho—so that's the game we're playing," Rodney says, and then quick as a whip he swoops down and catches her mid-leap and swings her into his arms, flipping her to her back.

Punk squirms, paws waving, and makes a "proooowww," noise, indicating mild disapproval, but she lets Rodney stick his face in her belly fur. He's crooning nonsense now, and John smiles and looks down at his book, relieved when, a moment later, Rodney joins him on the couch, Punk still in his arms. She tilts back her head and regards John from upside down, unbearably smug.

"Your cat is impossible," Rodney says.

"Yep." John lifts his arm and hooks Rodney in, pulling him close. After a moment, he dares a kiss to Rodney's head. He's a little warm, and still a little twitchy, but John nuzzles him and, after a moment, feels him relax. "Like cat, like human."

Punk, purring up a storm, obviously agrees.

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final story in the series--actually, for those of you reading the series in sequence, [Beginnings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/268849) was the final story written, but it occurs much earlier in the series. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who followed me along on the trip. _Fair Trade_ is unique in my writer's experience. I pretty much wrote the first story never expecting to write any others, until Möbius consumed my brain. The other stories followed only because of the surprising popularity of the universe. You guys are responsible for making them happen. So, thanks.  <3


End file.
